


As the World Falls Down/ Thirteen O'clock

by Mamabear614



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamabear614/pseuds/Mamabear614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been eight years since Sarah Williams conquered the malicious Labyrinth and her King. And for many of those years she was haunted by mere memory. There was very little in her own victory after saving Toby. For months she would look over her shoulder to make sure the shadows were only just. But like a dream, it faded away into nothingness settled in the back of her mind.</p>
<p>That was until recently. For unknown reasons she found herself once again afraid of the looming shadows and whispers in her dreams. It was becoming all too real for human paranoia.</p>
<p>What plan has Jareth cooked up this time?</p>
<p>Magic and mystery will land Sarah right into his game once again, and this time he doesn't plan on losing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sarah

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters from Jim Henson's movie The Labyrinth, I only enjoy it. Thank you for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been eight years since Sarah Williams conquered the malicious Labyrinth and her King. And for many of those years she was haunted by mere memory. There was very little in her own victory after saving Toby. For months she would look over her shoulder to make sure the shadows were only just. But like a dream, it faded away into nothingness settled in the back of her mind.
> 
> That was until recently. For unknown reasons she found herself once again afraid of the looming shadows and whispers in her dreams. It was becoming all too real for human paranoia.
> 
> What plan has Jareth cooked up this time?
> 
> Magic and mystery will land Sarah right into his game once again, and this time he doesn't plan on losing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't own any of the characters in the Labyrinth, Jim Henson does. I'm only a fan!

_Sarah was dreaming once again._

_She found herself in a ballroom, the same room as before. She glanced around at the beautiful scene and was startled by her own reflection in the mirrors. She was once again adorned with the moonlit white gown that hung to her young frame, though it suited her better now. She gaped as she saw the gorgeous and intricate jewels that decorated her hair and body again._

_" It's so stunning," she said in hushed tone. The girl then noticed all the people surrounding her, and heard the spellbinding music enticing couples to caper to its rhythmic tune. A glint of fear crossed her face when the tempo picked up._

_Sarah pushed passed the alluringly malign creatures that drunkenly swirled and tumbled about her. The 23 year old woman's heart fluttered with every step, and she was frightened. She needed to get as far away from the dance floor as she could. She needed to be out of  His sight. She couldn't find anywhere to hide._

_"_ Shit," She cursed _. Sarah felt eyes on her back wherever she turned. Her breathing became heavy and her fear grew more intense as she tried to escape the inevitable anticlimax of the dream._

"Sarah."

She hastily twirled to find a pair of mismatched staring her down across the other side of the room. She knew those eyes, the eyes that followed her when she was awake, the eyes that were always watching. She knew his smirk, which made her feel like shrinking into her skin. She knew his voice. That voice that lulled her, purring in her ear, hypnotizing her to just look at Him.

" Jareth," she choked. The brunette quickly moved further and further away from center, feeling like the room itself was a labyrinth of sort, and tried to find a way out. To her dismay, she somehow found herself moving toward the dancing couples, right into the arms of a man who swept her onto the floor.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Jareth tracked her around the crowded room, he was interested in what she was up to this time. Apparently she was looking for something tonight. _An escape perhaps?_  He questioned. Yes, it had to be that. She must not remember how she eluded him the first time, and he'd bet money she was foolishly looking for a door. The fae's thoughts were quickly interrupted by a throng of women who desperately clung onto him like the plague. But he had to admit though, he did enjoy their attention. _At least these women recognized his authority enough to desire his utmost regard._ Why couldn't She lust after him like all the others? _Because then the intrigue of the chase wouldn't exist and you'd focus your hunger towards the unvaried flock before you._

With a sigh, the Goblin king returned to his previous objective. After scanning the room he found her slender form spiral it's way through the circling mass. She was frantically trying so hard to get away and he couldn't help but grin. The Labyrinth's magic liked to recreate this scene intermittently. It knew his intentions for the girl and propelled them together, getting her worked up enough to repeat their waltz, enough so that he could envelope her in his arms once more.

 **  
** Jareth did love the young human, he loved her will all of his being. But the Goblin King couldn’t help but tease and trick, for it was the only thing he knew how to do. He loved the game, all the Fae did. The ability to manipulate events in his favor, watching the subject of his attention reaction to each provocation. It was humorous as well, watching her writhe as he would puppet her dreams so that they’d fall in the same routine.

She did look stunning this time; more so than she ever had before. It had been a year in the human world since the Labyrinth last orchestrated their midnight escapade, and Sarah had changed in beauty and composure. It was in her sad eyes. Whenever he saw the pair of hazel jewels, he felt them conjure a feeling he couldn’t make out. Was is lust? or that love for her that was so ancient but still so new to him? Either way, he mused, those eyes awakened things in him that gave him power. They drove him, bayed him to see her more and more.

 **  
** Finally he couldn’t help it, he had to see her face. He stood there, admiring the girl, and decided he had to rush their meeting tonight.

“ Sarah,” he uttered in a low voice. Jareth watched her turn, the gasp on her lips was visible and he leered at her. He was caught off guard by her acknowledging reply. His name was escaping from her and it sounded so right.

“Jareth.”

 **  
** She said it. Oh how she turned his world upside down. The moment was ended abruptly as the King launched at her, hurriedly he tore through the crowd and snatched her arm.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 **  
** “ Why must you haunt my dreams?,” Sarah hissed. The tattered-hair king looked at her mischievously.

”I haven’t a clue as to what you mean precious thing.” He continued,” You look very grown up miss Sarah, how delightfully handsome you’ve become,” Jareth winked. She was sure he could feel her shudder as her face flushed. Jareth gave a wicked chuckle, how irritated she was with him.

“You didn’t answer me Goblin King.” She huffed, Sarah had grown up, but her temper was still there and even though she kept cool around her Dad and Karen, (she never lost it with Toby after the Labyrinth). The only thing that brought out her churlish temper was the lofty Goblin King, it was always with him.

“I want to know why you’ve once again ruined my sleep? I don’t even like the waltz,” She said as she unconsciously took lead of their dance. Jareth’s face went playfully stoic as he looked down at her.

“Sarah you took lead again, how am I supposed to enjoy our time together if you’re switching roles with me?”. He was teasing her! _That insufferable man!_ Sarah’s vexation riled, she knew he was doing this for a reaction, she knew it, but she couldn’t stop herself from indulging.

”Dammit Jareth! It took me so long to forget you! To forget what I did. Forget everything,” The girl had quite enough of his eluding behavior. she whispered now,” I couldn’t sleep for weeks after I won Toby back. For years I looked over my shoulders making sure no Goblin king was behind me...” Jareth’s gaze fell on her, his gloved hand stroked her cheek.

She ignored him and continued,” I finally forgot. The only memories I had were dreams every so often that would melt away when I woke up. But you keep coming back! Aren’t there fae women? Nobility and beauty that you could chose from? Someone from your world? I saw how they sprawl all over you, they are so pretty. Why not chose one? Bother someone else for a change.”  

  
.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Jareth looked at her, his brow furrowed and his lips thinned,” Come now dear one, I have watched and waited patiently for you. Would you reward me with broken words and pained looks? I have pledged myself before, and I will wait for you, like I’ve been waiting for you,” His features softened,” There’s a fire in you unrivaled. I only want your love, my only desire is to conquer you as you have me. Is that so wrong?” He realized the music had ended sometime ago, yet they were still dancing.

 **  
** Sarah scowled,” That’s more than you just wanting my love Goblin King.” She batted her lashes at him, as if trying to seduce him further. She halted the dance and leaned into his ear ever so slightly, his breath caught and his mismatched eyes widened as her lips were just a kiss away from his.

” Jareth,” She said in a sultry voice.

” You have no power over me.”

Just like that, the girl vanished once more, and the Goblin King stood in the very spot she left him. 


	2. Aboveground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What'll happen in Sarah's life to push her to call upon the Goblin King? Let's find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zayne is my own creature, He works for a moving van company and is a total dick. Fair warning. Also thank you for being patient with me, it's been a long two weeks for me but I'll try to post once a week for your enjoyment :)

When Sarah woke up she felt a mixture of feelings. She was relieved but at the same time she experienced a feeling of, well, she couldn’t name it. Fearful triumph perhaps. Sarah looked over at the time and growled at the alarm clock,“ Four-thirty eight in the morning. What even.” She got up to use the bathroom _since she was already up due to a certain Goblin King._ Sarah had work in three and a half hours and she needed sleep to get through her strenuous day. Retail was, in Sarah’s opinion, the _worst_ job a person could do. Folding clothes, putting go backs away, dealing with customers who conveniently forgot their 40% off coupons, it was exhausting. But the bills were paid each month and living on your own in a studio apartment wasn't cheap. She started getting dressed.

The girl was pondering the dream she had earlier that night with a cup of hot chocolate in hand. _Where do I even begin? The Goblin king once again confessed his adoration for me and I just...._ Spat in his face. _I'm awful. I am a terrible human. I should apologize._ Why? It was only a dream. She'll forget soon enough, she always does. _I got to see him again though, and the way he looked at me...it was like I was the only one he saw._ True, even her boyfriend had never looked at her like that. He just looks at every _other_ girl. “Shit it's 7:55! I'm gonna be late!”. Sarah rushed down three flights of stairs, hopped in her car and drove 8 miles to her loathsomely droll job.

As the brunette finished her shift at Daytons, it was already dark out. As was usual this time of year in Minnesota, for the sun to set at 5 pm. Just as it was usual for Sarah to feel a little jittery when walking to her car, which was always parked at the end of the lot. She felt like eyes were on her once more.” Always being watched,” she sighed. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw a dark figure looming nearby. She paused in her step and quickly turned about and let out a shrill scream. “AAAAHHHHH!,” she looked closer to see whose it was and was relieved,” Damn it. Don’t sneak up on me like that Zayne! You nearly killed me.” The tall shadow strode into the dim light of the parking ramp, howling with laughter.

“ Oh Sarah, you should’ve seen your face! Priceless. You acted like such a pussy back there!” Sarah’s face was burning hotter than the sun. She should have known her boyfriend would surprise her like that but she was too deep in thought to have noticed.

The girl scowled at Zayn in frustration and kept on walking to her car, choosing the silent treatment over a petty fight. He quickly caught on and gave a slight smirk,” Ah c’mon sugar, it was just a little fun, you've been so jumpy lately I needed to take a little advantage of it. I didn't mean to make you piss yourself or anything babe.” _Why am I with him again?_ She unlocked her car and got inside, waiting for him so she could drop him off at his “pad”. Her boyfriend lived in a two story apartment that his overly wealthy parents bought him. It was usually crawling with his drunk friends or few slutty girls. Sarah hated going there and never asked him what went on. She didn't care, he was with her during high school and no matter how many times she wanted to break it off, he always came back. _He's like a stupid boomerang._ Sarah laughed to herself while Zayn got in.

“So have you thought about my offer?” Zayn questioned her. A few days ago he had offered to set her up a room in his flat so she could stop working so much and spend ‘quality time’ with him. It was an awful idea and she tried to avoid it by telling him she needed a little while to mull it over.” _Well?_ What’ll it be?”, he prodded. For some reason he really wanted to move in with her, but instead of giving up his life as a frat boy he’d rather have his girlfriend included in his everlasting dream.

Sarah took a deep breath in and exhaled,“ You know Zayn, I don’t think I’m ready for such a big change,” She started,” I think me being on my own like this is healthy. Not to mention I’m _only_ cleaning after myself in the studio. I don’t think I’m up for the task of living with you to play maid for your intoxicated friends.” Sarah knew she hurt his ego or something when she briefly scanned his features at a stop light. He glared at the glove box and his hands were in fists. She knew she’d upset him but she needed to be frank and speak her mind.

Zayn was quiet the rest of the way to his home. She pulled over to drop him off and as soon as she stopped he must have decided to blurt out what he was thinking. “ What’s so wrong with living with me? We’ve been together for five years, I want to be more than what we are. I want you to live with me and spend more time with my friends. They aren’t so bad. You know that. And I know you’re crazy jealous of Sandy and Megan but they sleep in the other rooms with the guys. You’d barely notice them.” Sarah didn’t even know the girls’ names, let alone be jealous of them. At least she figured out who the lipstick marks were from when he’d see her after one of their fights. He continued with his pathetic speech, awkwardly snaking an arm around her waist,” Babe we could do more together once you live here, like see some of those romantic sappy movies all you girls swoon over or sleep together more often.” He winked,” Wouldn’t that be great? Me and the guys could even move your crap for half the price of what the rental company normally charges, and the van would be on the house once I talk to my boss.” Sarah just sat there awestruck. _The gall._ She tried not to get mad at him, it was harder than she thought and she could feel the anger swelling up inside, ready to burst.

 _Are you kidding me?! He wants me to be his what, special groupie, so that he can get some more action on the side?! And he would still charge me for moving there even though he knows I’m struggling with rent. What a...WHAT A FRICKIN...Son of a.._ ” Thank you Zayn but  it’s definitely a no after hearing that. I’m glad you were honest with me about the girls, I didn’t even realize they moved in until now. I couldn’t possibly afford your uhm expertise in moving boxes, but maybe some girl down the road will want that sort of thing from you but I don’t. I think we’re done.”

He stared at her, the seething rage lighting his eyes. Sarah was starting to worry a little about her safety. As she reached for the shift, a hand grabbed onto hers. It was painful how hard he was holding on but she told herself he’d never intentionally hurt her. After all, that sort of behavior was only in the papers. Guys didn’t really hit women right? She dared to look up and quickly regretted it. He was livid. She could feel his body heat up in rage and she tried to pull her hand back.

Zayn was huffing,” You little tease. You entitled little princess! How could you stay with me for so long and then think you had any sort of _right_ to just throw me to the side like one of your stupid dolls? What you didn’t think I’d seen them? Those nasty childhood toys you hide in your closet because you’re afraid to grow up. God you’re pitiful.” He was gripping her shoulder with his other hand now and she could feel a bruise coming on.

“ I need to go home Zayn. And don’t bother with trying the door once I’m there, I’m picking up new locks tonight.” She threatened. He was still in control of the situation and he knew it. “ No, you want to know what you’re gonna do tonight? You’re going to stay here with me and tomorrow I’ll decide what’s coming over, because your stupid girly things aren’t grown up enough to be in my home. You’re going to grow up tonight Sarah.” He quickly stole her keys and jumped out of her vehicle. She watched in horror as he threw them over the hedge into the untrimmed wilderness beside his apartment.

One thing was for certain from Sarah, she didn’t want to find out what growing up meant. The poor girl flew out from the car and started sprinting away from Zayn into the forest where the darkness was, for once, her only safe option. Sarah could hear him catching up to her, so she ran faster, praying that her feet carried her away. She knew he couldn't see her, she’s couldn’t even see. But he could definitely hear her and she needed to change that. Stopping behind a tree she attempted to catch her breath. Tears started to gather in her eyes, she held her breath when she heard him creeping around her.

He couldn’t have been more than 3 feet away and her body trembled. As she became apart of the silence, she heard scurrying, like the shuffling of a mouse, but bigger. Then came the small cackles of what reminded her of goblins. _Goblins! Maybe they can save me. Maybe their king is around somewhere..or...He’s getting closer...Stay calm stay calm stay calm._

As Zayn came near, Sarah began to panic. She was about to bolt when something roughly held her arm. She looked over to see nothing but a dark mass, like a short and gangly shadow. She calmed down to it’s shushing and listened intently when it whispered in her ear, “ _you know the words miss Sarah.”_ She knew what she needed to do. After all, it was the only way to ensure her survival. “I’m going to regret this i just know it.” She mumbled to herself in a hushed voice.”

Taking in a gulp of air, she stood upright and as bravely as she could spoke loud enough to make sure she was heard,“ I wish the Goblin King would take me away, right now!” A crack of thunder sound and a shot of lightning flew in front of her and lit up the forest surrounding her.

**“My dear Sarah.”**


	3. Back to the labyrinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah meets the two who saved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long delay, holidays and family matters distracted me. I'm also sorry about the short chapter. David Bowie died yesterday and it's quite upsetting.

 

Sarah studied the stranger before her,” You’re not the Goblin King,” she said flatly. The man before her took a hand to help the poor girl up off the light blanket of frost she fell upon during his quite overly dramatic entrance.   
Indeed he was not the Goblin king, and it didn’t seem like he cared all too much. The slender man grinned at her and continued to grasp her. “ I don’t trust you. Who are you? Why isn’t Jareth here?”, The young woman was frazzled over the enigma in front of her. Why wasn’t he here? Wasn’t it his job to hear the wishes of the aboveground? To take them away when the right words were spoken?

“Although my name is of no importance human, I can assure you I come on behalf of your Goblin King,” He announced as he stood straight up,” My friend Jareth sent me to retrieve you since he is a bit tied up at the moment.” He said the last part with a mischievous smile. Sarah still hesitated but gripped his hand a bit tighter. She still didn’t trust the Fae but she needed a way out of the awful world she lived in. The men here ruled their women with fear and skewed beliefs about their bodies. They didn’t know what rape was, they didn’t know what no meant. They did what they wanted to and always got away with it. It wasn’t fair.

Speaking of which, where is that bastard? The girl let out a puff of air that wisped around her as she scanned the forest. It was illuminated enough by the moon that she would have been able to see Zayn, but she couldn't locate him. Maybe he ran away? She wouldn't put it past him.  
Out of the corner of Sarah's eye, she felt a familiar gaze upon her. She brushed it off and instead took notice to the goblin shivering in the cold, wearing nothing but a shirt and tattered shorts. Feeling sorry for the creature she removed the sweatshirt she had on and wrapped him in it, a smile sweeping across her lips. The shivering stopped and the little goblin looked at her in fear. She gave a small giggle and patted him on the head,” may I have the name of the brave goblin who rescued me?” She heard a scoff behind her but again blew it off. The fae watched her as she knelt back down and gave a grin to her tiny savior. He returned with a meek smile and looked past her for permission to speak. Sarah heard a grunt of approval and the sweet thing turned back to her with a response,” name’s Tiff Miss Sarah. Thank ya kindly for the coat but you needn't bother with me. I'm not special,” He shrugged.

She thanked him again and then turned to face the other hero of the night. “ I'm ready to go when you are, thank you for being so quick.” With a nod the man pulled something out of his pocket, he opened his fist slowly, revealing a small handful of glittery dust, and blew right into her face. Presently, Sarah sneezed and dropped to the ground. Before losing consciousness she felt the familiar rush that came with traveling to the Underground.


	4. The Goblin King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait! But I think I've more than made it up in the length of the chapter. Also I'm working on the formation and punctuation of my chapters. But I'm not going to go too crazy :) Thanks for following me on this adventure!

When she woke, Sarah felt warmth surround her. Eyes focused, she scanned the area’s scenery with nostalgia. Upon a second look she noticed differences in the agriculture and sky. What used to be glittery sandy hills and dead weeds was now almost lush and spread throughout the land. The sky too was different, no longer red and dismal, it resembled the vibrant colors up top. The glitter was everywhere still and when the light touched one of the trees a certain way it would light up and seemed almost magical.

“This can’t be the same place, it’s beautiful!” Sarah exclaimed out in the open.

“ No girl, this is your Labyrinth. After you destroyed it the Goblin King had to rebuild,” Sarah jumped back at the response that seemingly came from thin air. She turned to see the stern faced Fae that helped rescue her from Zayne. Seeing him in the light changed his features, he had curly nut brown hair that swooped to one side and was delicately tucked behind one pointed ear. His nose was long and pointed, and didn’t stick out as far as Jareth’s did.

His eyes were a crystal blue with golden flecks in the iris that, like the glittering landscape, would shimmer when the light hit them just so. He was blessed with high cheekbones and slightly sunken in cheeks that looked a bit gaunt (but not too much to worry about his health). The slender figure was built on the leaner side with the exception of his overly broad shoulders. Compared to the Goblin King, he was fairly tan and all in all looked to be in pristine shape. She blushed when she noticed herself staring.

The man looked down at her and continued,”Jareth’s mother has decided it’s high time for him to marry, so she took necessary steps to ensure none of the candidates would run off from the dingy hole he calls a kingdom.”

“Candidates? Surely the Goblin King doesn’t need help finding a wife? Isn’t that a bit controlling?” Sarah questioned back.

The Fae’s thick eyebrows went up in surprise,” All potential wives for the Goblin King must be approved by the Fae Queen. She needs to be sure they are suitable for helping him run the kingdom if she were to perish. Jareth is the Crown prince, this place is to ready him for assuming control over the whole of our race. Therefore our Queen needs to pick candidates for him to choose from. If you were thinking of applying don’t bother, you must be Fae to be considered.”

Sarah laughed at this. _Me? Apply to be that dancing prancing King’s wife?_

“Perish the thought. I turned him down once already, it would be a slap in the face were I to do it now. By the way, I appreciate what you did for me. I was in deep back there and-”

“ It was nothing human. I would wish you not to mention this little incident with anyone. I only did what Jareth asked of me, nothing more. I can’t have others believe I rescue helpless insignificant children on a regular basis.” His stern eyes scanned her head to toe.Then with a heavy sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You look very drab. Why would you wear trousers? It doesn’t flatter you at all. In fact it looks as if you are _trying_ to pass for a male. This is how you would present yourself?”

Sarah looked down at her slightly dirty clothes. Was he not familiar with human fashion? She was wearing a plain white t-shirt and a red sweater tied to her waist on top of a pair of jeans and winter boots. Nothing manly about it. Feeling self conscious, Sarah crossed her arms over her chest and turned away. Trying to look elsewhere, she spotted a toddling silhouet near the gate of the magnificent Labyrinth. Recognizing who it was instantly, the young woman rushed in that very direction to see her old friend. Sarah stopped behind the dwarf and coughed. Hoggle didn’t look at her, he just kept gardening.

“Hey there Hogwart!”, Sarah exclaimed, grinning wildly. She saw his shoulders slump but the little dwarf did not budge.

“Bog of’! An’ the name’s Hoggle. Ha-Gul! I’m very bus- Sarah?!”

He sauntered towards her with his arms wide out, ready to give his friend a welcoming embrace. Hoggle still wore the bracelet Sarah gave him in the oubliette. She smiled with him and they spoke for a few minutes, catching up on recent events in the Labyrinth and such. That was until the Slender man came by to ruin the fun. He turned his nose at Hoggle, then at Sarah.

“ Ms. Williams we must proceed forth to see his majesty. He has a busy schedule tonight and I suspect your reunion to last some time.”

She gave Hoggle’s hand a squeeze and promised to return later that night to speak more. He grunted at her then continued his gardening, mumbling about incoherent things. Seeing her companion brought a permanent smile to her face, a smile she hadn’t been able to provide for many years. She didn’t realize how much it softened her features and brought an aura of warmth around her.

The pair walked all the way around the gate, to a hidden door that led them into a garden beside the castle. It seemed as if the Labyrinth was trying to make it easier for them to pass. She saw the outside of the castle had been redone, and they soon found themselves climbing the stairs to the Goblin King’s throneroom. Sarah’s face was calm and she carried herself confidently as she waited in the vast room. It seemed everything had changed since she was last here, but the changes were very nice.

What use to be a dirty, crowded area with a chair in the back was now a giant room that had black marbled floors with gold veins showing through. The walls were ivory and black pillars aligned on either side of the room. His throne had changed too, it use to be a simple chair draped with a cloth, but now it was an extravagant ivory throne with many intricate details in gold swirling around it. She hoped the rest of the castle reflected the artistry that the throne room held. It was a beautiful change and Sarah was glad to see the King in a refurbished home that suited him.

......................................................................................................................................................

Jareth was resting in the bath when an aggravating knock wrapped against the door. Growling, he had the little goblin enter,“Well? What is it?”

Curtis was winded and looked as if he put in a lot of effort to deliver his message,“Sire, King Agro is here with the young lady you asked for. They await you in the throneroom.”

The Goblin King slipped down in the water with a smirk. _Let them wait, he was enjoying his bath_. How long had this moratorium gone on? She made it clear she didn’t want him around yet here she was. It took her eight years to finally say the words. If he could wait, so could she.

Jareth did miss her, even if it had only been a day since he last entered her dreams. He was eager to see _his_ Sarah and be able to actually touch her, to take in her lilac scent. It would be a nice change of pace from these haughty gold diggers Mother sent every other night. He allowed himself to picture how her face would change when she saw him appear. He was all too ready to relish her looks of surprise, of relief, or even a rare look of timidity. The latter was the Goblin King’s favorite expression of hers. Whenever she was nervous Sarah’s shoulders would slump a bit and she’d bite her lower lip, all the while a blush would paint across her porcelain skin . During the years she was gone, he would memorize this look and hoped he’d draw the reaction out of her again.

“It seems I’ve delayed Ms. Williams long enough,” he chuckled to himself as he gracefully slid out of the water. _What to wear, what to wear?_ Jareth decided on the perfect attire. As he readied himself for the much anticipated meeting, a sly grin spread across his face. The memory of how she exited their dream the other night flitted around in his head. He was so close he could almost taste her.

.........................................................................................................................................................

An hour!

An hour Sarah waited for the King of the Labyrinth to show up!

“He better have a damn good reason to make us wait this long,” Sarah growled through gritted teeth. The slender man just raised a brow and followed her as she paced the room. Sarah thought she heard a soft grunt in agreement but right then she picked up on an amused chuckle.

“Miss me precious?” Jareth teased. Sarah whipped around and saw him lounging in his throne. He was sprawled about it like some lackadaisical teen who had better things to do. She noted his outfit. It was the very one she witnessed him wearing as she finished his silly game. It consisted of a billowy white shirt and light grey pants, with white boots and a cape made up of the feathers of a snowy owl. _Business casual?_ Sarah mused.

“I came to ask for the Goblin King’s assistance,” she said nonchalantly. He didn’t need to know the particulars.

“Jareth love. Please call me Jareth.” He smirked at her.

“Goblin King is much more fitting I think. In any case, I didn’t wish myself away to discuss your name. I was hoping I could trespass on your _generosity_ for a few days. Recent events have put me in a difficult position and I need sanctuary.” It was difficult for Sarah to say all this to him but it was true. So she stood completely still while Jareth pretended to contemplate. His gloved hand playfully rested on his lips and he tapped his riding crop on his thigh (which he pulled out of the air). He glanced at her and then noticing her companion, motioned the man to leave.

Doing as the King wished, the man left with a bow and disappeared.

Leaving Sarah alone with Jareth.


	5. A Woman's Ire

The smirk that decorated the King’s face was enough to chill Sarah’s blood. As if he could sense it, he lept from his extravagant chair and strode towards her in a manner most casual. Standing her ground, the girl waited until he reached her. She knew the gears in his head were turning and he was scheming some sort of plan. All she could do was wait and hope her will was still as strong as his own.

“As much as granting you sanctuary would please me, I really don’t believe a chase from a horny little boy gives you the right to demand such an offer. In fact, you’ve wasted the Goblin King’s time and magic. Such foolish act warrants a good bogging.” The King was pleased with himself. Sure, things could have gotten much worse had he not intervened, but the humans did have a judicial system that could have come to her rescue. The fact of the matter was that Jareth had been waiting for her to wish herself away, to give him power over her once more.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Sarah challenged. 

“Oh precious thing, this is  _ my  _ domain. I do whatever pleases me.” Truth be told, the bog had been replaced with something even more sinister, but Sarah didn’t need to know that at the moment. 

Jareth chuckled a bit as he witnessed the very thought of being sent to the putrid swamp run across Sarah’s face. What a silly girl. Of course he wouldn’t bog the poor creature.

“Well...how about we forget this whole mess and you can just poof me back home? No bogging required and we can both pretend didn’t happen? Who knows, we may even part ways as unlikely friends,” Sarah joked. She noticed the Fae’s smile fading with each word that poured out of her mouth. It wasn’t until just now that she realized what she’d stupidly done.  _ Wishing myself away? God could you be any dumber? Maybe I could run the Labyrinth again... _

Sarah’s thoughts were interrupted by the icy stare of the King.

“I was thinking more long-term arrangements my dear. Why not stay indefinitely? Unless you were actually accomplishing something up there, besides getting yourself into trouble with sexual predators,” he added coldly. 

The arrogant man stepped a foot closer to Sarah, and as if in sync, she stepped a foot back. Which funny enough, caused his face to contort even more and he developed his famous scowl,”Sarah, love, I’m not returning you home. When you bested my Labyrinth you became eligible to becoming my Queen in the Fae’s eyes, not to mention the Labyrinth itself. I’ve been without a wife my whole reign and I need someone to rule by my side. I’m not saying you’ll be chosen but you’re my little champion.”

Confused by all the information she asked,“What if I just give the Labyrinth another go? Make this fair. I win and I go home.” She hoped that he’d say yes. She wanted to get away from him as soon as she could, eat dinner and lock herself in her apartment for a few weeks.” Besides I thought only Fae could be candidates.”

“Dearest, that is hog wash. In any case, the Labyrinth would not allow a champion to run again. You’ve proven yourself already, she know’s you’d win. That’s  _ not fair. _ ” He gave her a toothy grin as a gloved hand trailed down her cheek.

Shivering under his touch, she batted his hand away and backed up once more. Sarah was adamant about leaving. She wasn’t entirely sure he’d give into her demands in the first place but she thought he’d at least have the decency to transport her back home. 

Backing into one of the great pillars, she felt trapped. A girl shouldn’t have to be bullied like this! She did nothing wrong to deserve such treatment!

Glaring at the man before her she spat,” So what? I’d just stay here forever? Eternally stuck with you until you're bored or I get to be too old?”

The blonde man was taken aback slightly. His composure changed, his shoulders, arrogantly straight, had dipped a bit as he relaxed. 

“There are privileges of the Goblin queen that might change your view love, even so, if you do not win this game you may return Above ground and can break as many hearts as you please.” He grinned wildly then added,” but I doubt that would ever happen. I've faith in you my pet.”

Not knowing how to react, she quickly turned from him and gave thought to all that had happened. 

“And you won't even consider letting me go home now to avoid my inevitable failure?”

He chuckled this time.” If only you were like this the first time round. Little woman, get some rest. I will have a room prepared. Dinner will be served in your quarters tonight, I regrettably have some business to attend.”

Sarah was both relieved and a tiny bit disappointed, she wanted more time to talk him into sending her back. But at the same time she wanted to be as far from him as possible. She  _ had  _ planned to stay here a few days anyway and she was exhausted. Nodding at him, she motioned for him to show the way and he gave a sincere and toothy grin.

“Well well my dear, very obliging now. I see time away has matured you, in every sense of the word,” he praised. She felt the redness of embarrassment set fire to her face but kept a neutral expression.   _ He will not get the better of me.  _

“You’re being quite the villain Goblin King.” She huffed. 

No further response was given more than a hearty chuckle. She followed him around the castle, spiralling up staircases, trudging down poorly lit corridors and passing the most beautiful stained glass windows she’d ever laid eyes on. They depicted many stories, of war, of love, and serenity throughout the Labyrinth. Sarah had to remind herself to look more closely at them the next day.

They passed the kitchen and the aroma of food never smelled so wonderful to her. Her stomach growled at her, begging for nourishment. There was time for that later too. She was interested in where her room was, considering how long they’d been running around for. Finally his majesty slowed his pace and waited for her before stopping in front of a plain door. She walked into the room after he opened the wooden barrier for her. 

Sarah was astounded by the hexagonal room. There were two very large windows that could almost touch the ceiling, one right across from the door and the other, to the left of her. In between the windows, directly diagonal from her was a fireplace so enormous, she could fit a bed inside it. The middle of the room was lowered, and there were fur rugs all over it. The furniture sat on the edges of the lower floor. A loveseat made of fine mahogany and draped with a fluffy throw  faced the left widow, while a rocking chair was put in front of the grand fireplace. Moving around the room she noticed paintings and old relics upon the walls, found an enormous bathroom and in another room found her bed with a table and chair, a small fireplace to keep her warm, and a stain glass window depicting roses and a crown above the bed.

_ What is that suppose to mean? _

.........................................................................................................................................................

Jareth watched Sarah as she scanned the room. Her lovely face held a secret smile that she didn’t realize came out. It was a smile for the room, he had it made special during the renovations in case she came to visit. It had been done six years ago, waiting for her return. No one had been allowed to step foot into the space besides himself. Every once in awhile Jareth would change little details he thought might make it more appealing, and here was where it paid off. Following her to the bedroom he waited patiently for her to notice the window above her room. He had it made special, a reminder of what was waiting for her if she chose it.

**He could never tell her that now. **


	6. The beginning of forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaackkk!   
> Just a quick little chapter! For shits and giggles, please enjoy!  
>  (I own nothing, just a daydreamer getting ideas off her chest)

Dinner had been as good as it smelled from the kitchen earlier, and Sarah ate it while sitting on her bed, enjoying the quiet. She wondered about trivial things, such as what she would wear while she stayed her ( for the next day or so of course) and what she’d do to entertain herself. 

 

_ If you do not win this game you may return Above ground _

 

The words played around in her head and she had a delicious idea.

.........................................................................................................................................

 

“ Blast it all, how could such a tiny thing drink so much wine and not be slobbering drunk?” The King mumbled to himself. 

It had been the night for Lady Giselle to visit him. Although she appeared to be a simple, confident woman who enjoyed the taste of wine, he had misjudged her. She had seven  _ full _ goblets of his finest wine, and she wasn’t even affected. Not wife material. Not even lady like! He began to calculate how many bottles of wine she might go through in a year and the price of keeping her happy. It would most likely bankrupt the kingdom. 

 

_ I wonder what Sarah is like when drunk. _

 

That thought entertained him on his way over to his chambers. He was amused by the idea, having never seen her intoxicated before. Would she throw herself at him and admit that she had loved him? Or would she confide and open up, giving trust to the man who had been pining after her for so long? Both situations put a smile on his features. He paused at his door. He heard something stir in his room. Had he had too much to drink as well?

He swore he could hear the clucking..

And the scampering noise of..

“ Oh no.”

Jareth tore open the door to his room and saw the most infuriating sight before him. There were chickens  _ everywhere! _ Blasted little balls of noise, clucking and roosting in his bed. Running around his room, plucking at his pillows! Who could have done this?!

Who benefited the most from his ire? 

_ Sarah. _

“SARAHHHHHHHHHHHH!” He bellowed. He used his magic to deliver himself to her, not wasting a lick of time. The King found the wretched girl on her bed, a cheshire grin on her face and a chicken in her arms. She pet it carefully, and it snuggled up to her, loving the attention. The sight nauseated him.

“ You called your Majesty?” She smiled wickedly. 

 


	7. Hey Ya'll

Hey guys, I'm sorry for this false chapter but I'm gonna give it to ya straight yo. I am disappointed in myself. I took the writer's shortcut and created a creepy bad guy to force our dearest Sarah to the clutches of yet another (yet strikingly debonair) creepo. I can deny it no longer, what I must do is rewrite my story. I'll probably keep chapter 1 though because let's face it, that's the most well-written one I have. So! I'll be starting up most likely by friday/saturday! Any suggestions are most welcome, and I can't wait to give you the thrilling tale of As the World Falls Down/ Thirteen O' clock!


End file.
